


Altar Of Madness

by Lady_Darkness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Author is Evil, Feelings of Loss, M/M, MCD but not really because he was already dead to begin with, Post TWOTL, Prompt fill (sort of), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: Will dreams and wakes up to a bleak reality.





	Altar Of Madness

Will walked down the aisle with a blinding smile on his face. After all the things they had gone through upon surviving their fall off the cliff, they finally made it here. A combination of hyacinths and daffodils surrounded Hannibal who had made his way to the altar some time ago and stood now waiting for his love to join him. His face had taken on a softness Will hadn’t often seen before. Greying hair fell in his face, no longer held back by copious amounts of product, just like Will preferred it. He wore a charcoal grey suit with maroon pinstripes, a waistcoat and a maroon shirt, that brought out the bright amber of his eyes. His eyes glittered with tears and a myriad of emotions crossed his face when he saw Will appear at the back of the chapel. 

Will proudly made his way to his husband to be. The church was empty, the only ones present were the minister, Hannibal and himself. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and a sky blue shirt, but no waistcoat, to Hannibal’s disappointment. His springy step made his curls bounce around his head. The dazzling smile he wore could have blinded millions, even though it was crooked because of the permanent nerve damage he had sustained after getting stabbed by the Red Dragon. It reached his eyes, just like the smile he’d directed at Hannibal when they had found each other beneath the Primavera. He was the most beautiful sight Hannibal had ever laid his eyes on. 

When Will reached the altar Hannibal reached out to take his hand in his, weaving their fingers together. Their eyes met, like they had done a thousand times before, before the softest of smiles formed on Hannibal’s lips. His imperfect teeth showed as Will lifted his hand and rested it on his cheek. He didn’t hear the official’s words as he drowned in his husband’s ocean blue eyes. Will inched closer to Hannibal as the minister made them repeat the vows they had written themselves. Hannibal reiterated the vows Will had heard a thousand times when they had rehearsed them for this moment, but also to remind each other of the feelings they had for each other. Will’s eyes came to rest on the taller man’s face, caressing his cheekbone as his gaze moved up to his glowing eyes.

“I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives together, Hannibal. There is so much I could say, but they are only words. I would prefer to show you how I feel, for every day of the rest of our lives.” Will’s voice had died down to a tender whisper as he came to the end of the short lines he had learned by heart. He lifted both his hands to cradle Hannibal’s face and brought their lips together in a loving kiss.

The sound of the alarm blaring through the cell block woke Will from his peaceful dream. His clothes were soaked with sweat and the taste of Hannibal’s lips still lingered on his. His first instinct was to open his mouth and let out the blood curdling scream that had been building since the realization had dawned on him that Hannibal truly was gone. Pain took a hold of his heart, he couldn’t take being separated from Hannibal any longer. He tried to calm himself down by doing the breathing exercises Hannibal had taught him when his nightmares had flared up after a particularly close brush with the law, but it was to no avail. His body refused to cooperate. Grabbing the thin blanket, he hurled it through his cell and let the tears flow free. He threw himself back on his bed and buried his face in his arms. He was done with it, with all of it. Without Hannibal, he didn’t see any reason to carry on with dignity, or to carry on at all.   
He had himself dragged his husband’s body out of the wreck of their car when the FBI had chased them down to the end of that cliff. Not wanting to go out Thelma and Louise style, Will had turned the wheel around and crashed the car against the rocks. Hannibal had died in an instant, leaving the younger man behind to deal with their pursuers. Mad with grief, Will had tried to pull Hannibal from the wreckage, but before he’d been able to finish the job, Jack had grabbed his arms and wrenched them on his back, arresting him for the crimes he had committed with Hannibal after surviving the fall from the cliff. 

Will had no greater regret than not sending them over the edge of this cliff, dying together like they had lived for a little over a year.   
The trial had been brief, Will pleading guilty to all charges and even adding a few more of his own. His lawyer had tried to get him off on an insanity plea, but Will hadn’t wanted that. He was not returning to any institution. He was a wanted criminal and had to pay for what he’d done. Alana had made an attempt to intervene on his part, but the cold look he sent her when they showed her in had her scurrying to the door faster than her feet could carry her. That had been the last time he had seen any of his old friends and coworkers. Molly had made herself scarce when he’d first gone with Hannibal and sent his wedding ring back by airmail. Price and Zeller hadn’t really cared either way, he hadn’t seen them. After only two weeks he’d been tried and sentenced to death. 

The grey walls seemed to come at him as he sat in his cell with the guard. After over five years of being incarcerated, this was finally to be his last day on this earth. When his lawyer had communicated his day of execution, Will had felt relieved more than anything. He had refused all possibilities to appeal his sentence, much to his lawyer’s frustration, hoping for the end to come soon. When they came for him, he smiled softly and recalled Hannibal’s smiling face to keep him company on his last walk. He stood up and serenely walked to the execution chamber. He hadn’t been religious for one day in his adult life, but wherever he was going next, he knew Hannibal would be by his side. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on Facebook and ran with it.  
> Imagine your OTP at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they’re about to kiss, person A wakes up in bed, sobbing and staring at the empty space beside them. In reality, person B died years ago.   
> That, and hearing Green Green Grass Of Home made me think up this. I really shouldn’t listen to sad songs.


End file.
